Yoshi Takenaka
| birthday = 18th August | age = 21 (Physical) 261 (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 172 cm (5'8) | weight = 64 kg (141 lb.) | blood type = B | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = 5th Seat | previous position = | division = Eighth Division | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = | story debut = Dawn of Hardship: Unfolding Road | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Yoshi Takenaka (吉竹中, Takenaka Yoshi), is a and the Fifth Seated Officer of the Eighth Division in the Gotei 13. Serving under Captain Musei Hyouketsu. Appearance Yoshi appears to be a young looking man of Japanese descent, appearing in his very early 20's or late teens to others. He has an average physical build, being of a fairly average height and weight for his supposed age, though he lacks any noticable muscle definition and appears somewhat 'boyish'. He has short, auburn hair that is fashioned in a crew cut and piercing amber coloured eyes. Yoshi's facial feautres are primarily soft, having a rounded jawline that tapers off into a slightly rounded chin, a small button nose and wide eyes. Yoshi's normal attire consists of the formal attire of a Shinigami, the , which is of a black and a black , a white , a white and a white . Unlike typical Shihakushō, Yoshi sports a white Sash instead of the typical belt that most Shinigami wear. Whenever operating in the , Yoshi wears various clothing, mostly depending on the weather at the time, his main clothes consist of a short sleeved dark grey polo shirt and blue jeans during temperate conditions, an unbuttoned floral shirt along with brown shorts during hot weather and a white long sleeved T-shirt, baggy black pants and a blue winter coat with a fur hood on it during cold weather. Additionally, Yoshi typically wears the same shoes regardless, consisting of a pair of white and red sneakers. Personality A dutiful man by nature, Yoshi prefers getting his work done first and covering other matters second, coming off as somewhat stand offish at times as a result of his dedication to his work and can be often viewed as a loner who merely wants to be left alone. However, despite the outward appearance Yoshi portrays via his professional outlook on life, he is in reality a very approachable and open minded individual, albeit a bit quiet while concentrating on any work he happens to be doing at the moment. He is persistent, both with regard to fulfilling his duties and trying to be sociable with those around him, especially the ones he considers friends, trying to keep them company and be there for them unless explicitly told to give them room, being viewed by most as a somewhat clingy, but nonetheless loyal individual to be befriended to. His amicable personality melded in with an untiring dedication to his job makes Yoshi a superb team leader, being able to get on board with everyone and focus efforts towards a singular goal with pinpoint precision on many a occasion. In battle, Yoshi channels his profession manner of conducting himself into his fighting style, becoming almost stoic in his demeanor and giving his full attention to his opponent or opponents. He often takes his time during fights, usually opting to wait for a moment to counter and using the time he has inbetween clashes to observe his enemy's movements and formulate an idea of how they move, position themselves, attack and defend, all the while making sure he himself is kept safe from harm. Despite his more tactical approach to engaging foes, Yoshi is fully capable of displaying almost shocking amounts of aggressiveness when he feels the need to go all out, using the shock factor of such a change in pattern to get the drop on his enemy. Yoshi has a rather profound disdain for braggarts and showoffs, finding them irritating and in extreme circumstances, even infuriating. He has few qualms with regard to challenging such behaviour and has an especially short fuse for individuals who mock others while seemingly toying with them, hating the idea of someone crushing the dignity of another while mockingly showing off their skills. When not working, Yoshi takes joy in quiet, artistic endeavors, most notably calligraphy and landscape artistry, usually making sure he is completely alone in his own thoughts while doing so. Despite his preference for solitary activities for hobbies, Yoshi also enjoys running errands and odd jobs for both Shinigami and members of the Rukongai, in running with his workaholic attitude, though he usually tries to squeeze into a social gathering or two during said errands as well, so as to try and keep in touch with friends. Powers and Abilities {|class="toccolours collapsible collapsed navbox" border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style=" float: center; font-size:90%; width:100%;" !colspan="2" style=" text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; font-weight:bold; background:#36454F; ; color:#FFFFFF"| Zanpakutō |- | Under Construction *'Shikai': Trivia *Yoshi was initially meant to be a background character, a mauve shirt for the story to progress, however during the creation of the story, the author decided to make him a permanent addition to the main cast of characters. Appearances Bleach: Enduring Path The Dawn of Hardship Arc *''Dawn of Hardship: Unfolding Road'' Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officer Category:Fanfiction